Kadabz
Kadabz is a male Kadabra originally from the EMERALD1 dimension. He was a member of Revan's Army, In Flames' Army (briefly as a ghost) and joins his spirit with Kittyhawk making Kittyhawk evolve into an Alakazam. Personality Kadabz was a wise and loyal advisor to Revan during their time in Revan's Army together. Due to his wisdom and an ability to see multiple ways to view a situation, he was promoted to be Revan's second-in-command. He was considered a powerful psychic user at his time. He had a strong bond and belief in Revan, as shown by the fact that he was willing to die alongside Revan even though he could have escaped with his life. He also had a level-headed sense of vengeance, as shown when he looked everywhere for In Flames to help him kill Mewtwo as revenge for - what Kadabz thought was - the death of Revan. Biography Overthrowing Khooloo Kadabz was a stunted, lone wanderer, who could not evolve and spent his time defending innocent citizens of EMERALD1 from Khooloo's forces, when he got a vision of Revan overthrowing Khooloo. This started him on his quest around EMERALD1 looking for Revan. He found Revan with Indiana, both of whom were broken by the destruction of their family, friends and village. Kadabz decided to join them and helped them to build their army and eventually overthrow Khooloo. Kadabz' Vision Kadabz gets a vision of In Flames causing EMERALD1 to fall into itself, so when the portal to RED1 opened, Revan's Army jumped through and attack In Flames and the Champions (Ocean and Saw), thinking that they were the enemy. After defeating the Champions, they teamed up and fought the real enemy, The Cult of Mewtwo. Kadabz meets Gengy for the first time and hits him hard, putting him out of the fight. When RED1 starts collapsing, Kadabz notices that Revan is stuck on an island surrounded by cliffs on all sides, getting smaller every second as bits cave in and drop towards the centre of the earth. Kadabz says he will stay with Revan and would die with him, but Revan kicks a fireball, which pushes Kadabz through a portal to GREEN1. Kadabz' Death Although Revan's fireball pushed Kadabz through the portal, it also killed Kadabz as he flew through the portal due to Kadabz' weakened state because of the previous battles. Due to dying at the exact moment his body hit the portal, Kadabz was turned into an imprint in the GREEN1 dimension leaving him with conscious thought, but looking like a ghost. Kadabz then spent his time floating around GREEN1 looking for anyone to oppose Mewtwo and his Cult. He finds In Flames who has regenerated and doesn't remember anything that happened. Kadabz informs him and begins training him, trying to get him ready to fight Mewtwo's army. Kittyhawk Kadabz feels that In Flames is ready to at least begin building his army and the two set off to recruit. The first member they meet is a Raichu, who was from the RED1 dimension and was ready to join In Flames and take Mewtwo down. They also came across Kittyhawk, a Kadabra of extrordinary talent whom Kadabz liked. Kadabz and Kittyhawk left In Flames and Solo the Raichu to go to the Ancient Temple. Kittyhawk runs in to Gengy, and Gengy says that Mewtwo has no control over the portals. Kadabz isn't sure whether to believe him, but Gengy blasts Kittyhawk with a shadow ball. Kittyhawk's injured, so Kadabz sacrifices himself and merges his spirit with Kittyhawk, making Kittyhawk evolve into Alakazam. Kittyhawk goes on to defeat Gengy, and returns to In Flames' Army.